This invention relates to a simple camera that can be quickly and accurately mounted upon a telescope to provide a clear shape picture of an observed celestial body.
Typically, quality cameras that are presently available for use in conjunction with telescopes are expensive and rather complex devices that are oftentimes difficult to mount and require special mounting brackets in order to be properly aligned upon the instrument. The brackets, which are also expensive, usually require some reworking of the instrument so that the bracket can be permanently secured thereto. Cruder, less expensive, cameras that might be available are equally difficult to mount and do not provide the same performance as the higher quality device. Accordingly, the average amateur astronomer who might wish to record his observations finds he cannot afford to do so.